lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Amnesia
Availability Available as soon as you enter Balterossa. Quest Details Jorgen has completely lost his memory. The only thing he remembers is his name. He asks you to bring him three remembrance items. The following items are available: * Sword of Remembrance (Aqueducts - The Third Channel) * Staff of Remembrance (The Fourth Path in Siebenbur) * Bandanna of Remembrance (The Southwestern Road) * Book of Remembrance (Melphina - Cobalt Plaza) * Letter of Remembrance (Vale of the Gods) * Belt of Remembrance (Athlum - Town Square) * Boots of Remembrance (Blackdale Second Entrance) * Shield of Remembrance (Undelwalt - Gefyri District) You can bring him any three of them. Please note that Jorgen's initial stats and class change depending on the items given, see Jorgen for a full list of the combinations. Reward * Stacked Attack Formation * Jorgen can be recruited in the Guild Dialogues Gossips (Balterossa's pub): : Bartender's Daughter: "Some amnesiac is wandering around the cities in the desert, looking for something that could regain his memory. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "To lose all one's memories... how terrible. If my beloved daughter were to completely forget me, I don't know what I'd do... my life would be over!" : Bartender's Daughter: "Daddy, calm down!" Athlum's pub: :Pleasant Young Man: "Some amnesiac is wandering around the cities in the desert, looking for something that could regain his memory. ...That's the story, anyway." :Bartender: "How mysterious! I wonder what sort of interesting exploits he could have forgotten! Interest piqued~" Celapaleis' pub: :Gossipy Girl: "Some amnesiac is wandering around the cities in the desert, looking for something that could regain his memory. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" :Bartendress: "He should concentrate on making new memories, not finding old ones." :Gossipy Girl: "Oh! That's surprisingly moving..." : Jorgen: "You there - who are you? Do you know me? Do I know you? I know my name is Jorgen... but I don't know anything else. What sort of man was I? Where did I live? What was my job? What activities did I enjoy? I have no memory of any of it. Hmm? Your talisman, it... Ah, sorry. I thought you'd reminded me of something, but I guess not. Wait... This could be a good method. Ingenious, even. I'm fairly certain that asking you a favour at our first meeting seems somewhat rude, but I want to do whatever I can to regain my memory. Here is what I ask: could you find things that seems as if they could have some connection to me, and bring them here? I feel as if viewing them may trigger a memory. Even if I could have only one, I would be forever grateful." :: Rush: "Be happy... memories suck." :: Jorgen: "Perhaps... perhaps so. It's true that some have pasts they wish to forget so badly that my situation seems a boon. Forgive me for asking. I'll try to regain my memories by myself." :or: :: Rush: "I'll see what I can do." :: Jorgen: "I'll trust your intuition. if you can find me three things that really call to you about me, then please bring them to me, I'm sure it will help." When approached before finding anything for him: : Jorgen: "Did you find anything that could jog my memory yet? Or maybe three things, that would be good, yes. I'm sure just a little jog would help. I'm counting on you!" When approached with at least three things: : Jorgen: "Oh, it's the one I remember again! You look like you have something for me - three somethings, even!" :: Rush: "Nope, still looking!" :: Jorgen: "Such dedication... I'll continue to do what I can on my end to regain my memory." : or: :: Rush: "Yeah, here you go!" Here starts the remembering. For different combinations check Jorgen. : Jorgen: "That..." :: Rush: "That one's mine, dude." :: Jorgen: "I guess you can't tell what's mine... If you can determine what is truly mine, then come back and tell me." : or: :: Rush: "Looks familiar, huh?" : Belt of Remembrance: : Jorgen: "That belt... It looks so old - no, no, call it "experienced"... Yes, yes, putting it on made me feel as if I overflowed with strength." : Boots of Remembrance: : Jorgen: "Why... these boots are the same as the ones I'm wearing now. Just worn completely through... I must have made some incredible journeys in them!" : Book of Remembrance: : Jorgen: "Hm? This is my handwriting... This must be my journal! The pages are filled with formulas, and worn with use. To think I was so studious..." : Jorgen: "These three things... I can have them?" :: Rush: "Mmm... no..." :: Jorgen: "" : or: :: Rush: "Yup!" :: Jorgen: "Yes... I remember! I... I was an adventurer, travelling the world to find my fortune. Once, when a treasure hunting in a deep cavern, I came across a mysterious insect. I fought it, thinking it was just another bug. Boy, was I wrong... It was a parasite, feeding off of memories. So it ate mine... and you know the rest. So that's who I am... Oh, I really should give you something... Ah, yes, take this. Thanks to your help, I've been able to remember how I've lived... how I come to where I am today. But the past is not everything... From now on, I must find how to live my present. That said, I believe it's well past time to get started. Thank you, Rush. Someday, may we meet again." Quest Log # Jorgen lost his memory, but I might be able to help him get it back by showing him things connected to his past. # Jorgen regained his memory. He says he's gonna treasure it from now on. Category:Quests